Tears of a Miko
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Just loosing her father in an accident, Kagome some how ends up in another world where she meets a dog general and his two sons. Kagome not ready to grieve is slightly envious of the fact of the two boys might find a father in the general that found her.


**Arashi: This is a father's day type of oneshot though it's a bit sad but with fluff. May have a hint to a future pairing but right now it's a non-pairing family oneshot. **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Tears of a Miko

Summary: Just loosing her father in an accident, Kagome some how ends up in another world where she meets a dog general and his two sons. Kagome not ready to grieve is slightly envious of the fact of the two boys might find a father in the general that found her.

* * *

><p>Staring in the wall of the hospital a seven year old girl stares blankly not able to comprehend what just happen. All she knows she was in the car with hr daddy then when the light turn green a car fro the other side a car hit the driver side. Her father taught her how to use his cell phone at the age of five incase she has to ever call for emergency.<p>

She could barely hear when her grandfather and mother showed up trying to get the information. As soon as Kagome saw them she could only stare unable to cry. The little girl watches her mother bend to her eye level giving her a tiny smile wishing to reassure her daughter.

"Kagome you are a strong girl," the woman said holding back the tears just as the woman's father walks over to them with a somber look in his eyes.

"Mira is something you should know," The old man replies giving a small sigh.

"Coming father," Mira replies walking away with her father to learn her husband has a very little chance of surviving the crash. He pretty much risks his life to protect Kagome in the car accident.

Kagome watch as her mother falls on her knees crying making the child close her eyes. She didn't have to guess it's about her daddy. He's not going to make it leaving her and her younger brother fatherless. The little girl slips off her seat seeing both adults grieving and the doctor has to talk to them. None of the nurses notice the little girl slowly walking out with a daze. Her blue eyes hold the pain with in their depths unable to shed a single tear. She leaves the hospital finally starting to run not realizing where her small feet are taking her.

In the distance a rift form which no one could see. Maybe the last gift the girl's father could give before he finally rest in peace as the body in the hospital smiles when the nurses heard his last words, "Take care Kagome."

* * *

><p>-Feudal Era-<p>

InuTashio smiles as both of his sons are playing a simple game of tag. He still finds it hard that his mate passes but manages to get Inuyasaha just in time. For some time he been worried that Sesshomaru would hate the little hanyou but now he is protective of him. Now it seems nothing but perfect until the strange scent of saltiness in the air.

"Dad, why the air stinks?" Inuyasha ask scrunching up his nose in distaste while Sesshomaru frowns slightly smelling carefully.

"Is tears you're smelling little brother," the older brother informs as a rift before the family revealing a form coming through.

The two brothers watch as a small child around the younger of the two's age fall on her knees just staring at them. Sesshomaru moves closer ignoring his father's soft words holding out a hand to the strange child. He gulps seeing blue eyes fill with pain but no tears. He gives a small smile getting a slight twitch of the girl's lips.

"Hi," Sesshomaru whisper eyes not off the girl before him.

"Hello," Kagome echoes rather dully which she notice the strange boy frown about but his golden amber eyes show something akin to understanding and warmth.

"What's your name?" Kagome heard the boy ask unsure if she replies.

"Kagome," The seven year old answers softer that no one who didn't have strong hearing like boy before her and two others behind him.

"Kag-chan!"

Kagome stares up to find another kid around her age smile widely holding out a hand before she looks behind him. Her heart stop at the sight of the older male which she guesses is their father makes her drop her eyes to the ground. What will happen to her own father?

"Inuyasha I was talking with her," Sesshomaru scolds his little brother who just sticks his tongue at her.

"But Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whines not realizing Kagome starts laughing finding the sight of the two brothers rolling around in a mock fist fight and arguing adorable like.

"Don't mind my sons, young one," InuTashio informs the girl who squeaks in surprise before sobering up. Seeing this puzzle the dog general and it bother him to see a child acting like this. "What's the matter child?"

"Nothing," The girl answer gazing anywhere but the wise looking eyes that's fill with warmth which would remind her of earlier events of the accident.

"I'm InuTashio and you meet my two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," The inu-youkai replies catching the child's interest as well along with a faint smile on her lips. "Don't mind their rough housing much but can I ask you where your mother and father are?"

"I…"Kagome starts looking around before a bewilder look appears on her cherubic face. "I'm not sure where I am."

"You're in the feudal era," InuTashio supplies before gazing at the child's foreign clothes making a guess. "You're not from this time are you?"

Kagome shakes her head whispering a soft answer, "No."

"Now child tell me what's troubling you," The older man reply settling on the ground next to the girl waving off his two boys who nods getting the hint their father wants to talk to the strange girl.

Sesshomaru moves forward grabbing a simple white flower near by which he couldn't remember the name to walks towards Kagome. With a shy smile he hands it over earning a shock look as he remarks, "Little Miko don't cry."

Kagome tilt her head at the words not saying anything as of yet but smiles smelling the flower. InuTashio raise a brow as his oldest pup scampers after his younger brother. The dog general decides not to push it before giving the strange future girl his full attention.

"A white Jasmine," InuTashio informs seeing Kagome sniffing at the flower taking its sweet scent. "You can tell me anything you like child."

"Why death?"

InuTashio prepared for any question but that making him confuse. Seeing his look, Kagome presses on not realizing tears slowly begins to form at the corner of her eyes. "Why did that drunk driver had to it the car I was in with my daddy? We just went to the park is all but why? It's all my fault. I'm actually envious of your sons since they have a daddy where I'll never have one ever again!"

The child sobs not expecting this stranger to scoop her in his arms whispering soothing words in her hair. She holds on to his robe crying as he tells her softly, "Just cry child. Don't keep it in."

It took just hearing those words that the dam Kagome been trying to keep in the hospital takes over the fitful tears that been rolling down. She cried knowing once she's back home things will never be the same at all. With her younger brother to small to really understand anything will be confuse. Her mother will be grieving and hopefully won't blame her for daddy's death.

InuTashio hums a soft tune hoping it would comfort the human girl in his arms gazing up to find Sesshomaru watching with a perplex expression on his face getting the older youkai to smile. It be interesting to see if this human girl be the one to be his oldest mate. At that thought he lets a soft chuckle which help more then anything for Kagome. It's her soft words that he had to strain his hearing to catch since it was so soft to hear even for him.

"I have no daddy anymore."

InuTashio frowns but decides to correct the girl feeling he has is going to be true he pushes Kagome's bangs out of the way tapping her nose getting her to look at him cross-eyed for a moment before blinking wondering what InuTashio is about to tell her. "You do have a daddy but he's gone but is forever alive in your heart. Remember the good times child and the hurt will sooth away in time."

Kagome furrow her brows trying to understand where the youkai is going with this but nods none the less waiting patiently for him to continue. "I may not be your daddy but I can be like a step version or so."

"Papa?" Kagome whispers shyly trying not to have some hopefulness in her voice as the tears that finally stops reassumes.

InuTashio nods seeing the child yawning finally dozing off with bits of tears rolling down her cheeks. The inu-youkai rocks her back and forth just as Sesshomaru walks towards him holding his and Inuyasha's packs. He watch his oldest open his own pack obviously searching for something but scowls not quite finding it but then suddenly smiles erasing the scowl off of his young face. He holds a necklace with a crescent moon medallion and a small sword charm.

With a shy smile Sesshomaru ask, "Father, can you put this on Kagome? I want her to have something to show proof we'll stand by her."

InuTashio gives a smug smirk teasing his son, "You like her Sessh?"

"No!" the pup exclaims turning pink with embarrassment then glares at his father who just chuckles placing the necklace on Kagome.

The same rift they seen from earlier reopens getting the inu-family to frown not ready to let go of the girl. InuTashio know she has to go back. He stands giving an order to stay within the area and out of sight for any enemy to catch them off guard. He walks to the rift allowing him to go to the strange child's time.

* * *

><p>Finding himself before a great shrine, InuTashio knocks on the door to see a woman with a sadden look and on verge of tears look at him before spotting the bundle in his arms she whispers, "Kagome. Thank you sir for finding my daughter I was worried sick when she just took off and left the hospital after my…husband pass."<p>

"That's understandable," InuTashio answers smoothly. "Let me place her in her bed so you and the rest of your family could relax."

He watch the girl's mother nod in agreement standing to one side letting him pass. He wait till she goes to the couch lying on it eyes drop clothes as a soft snore pass her lips. The dog general decide to use his nose to find his foster daughter which he hope some time in the future daughter-in-law's room. He glances at the chestnut door with one hand not bothering to wake up the child. Using one hand still he the youkai pulls the covers back placing her down before pulling from behind a white dog stuff animal with a crescent moon on its forehead.

He brushes her bangs then kisses her forehead murmuring, "Love you my daughter."

Turning to leave he could have sworn he heard a soft answer, "Love you too, papa."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something cute and been in my mind for sometime so I hope you guyes enjoy the one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
